


Too Blind to See

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-23
Updated: 2007-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco thinks he might be gay and asks Harry for help in meeting likely men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Blind to See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mordyn4](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mordyn4).



Harry wasn't sure if this was going to prove one of his best ideas, or one of his worst. Draco had disparaged it to begin with, but when Harry pointed out that Draco was sure to be on the receiving end of a _lot_ of attention from various hot blokes, even if they were Muggles, he'd shown rather more interest.

Silver-gilt hair swung straight to Draco's shoulders; on someone else it would have looked girlish, especially given his slender height, but the arrogant angle at which Draco held himself made him look more like a wildcat about to pounce. The tight black shirt and trousers, finished with polished black boots, only added to the effect.

"It'll be loud and smoky," Harry reminded him as they paid their cover charges.

Draco rolled his eyes and gave an exaggerated sigh. "You told me that already. In fact you made me listen to that dreadful music to 'grow accustomed to it,' as you may recall. Quite the solicitous roommate, you."

"I know, just..." Harry shrugged. "Never mind. You'll see."

"Oh, I will see," said Draco, as they walked in and he took his first look at the crowd. "I see very well. So do we drink, or dance?"

"I like a drink or two first to loosen up; that lets me check out who's here, too. Then hit the floor."

The familiar excitement rose up as Harry sipped at his whisky and glanced over the gyrating bodies on the dance floor. He didn't come here _every_ week, but most of them for the past year. One-time encounters meant no strings; a Muggle club meant no publicity. Both of which suited Harry just fine. Sharing a flat with Draco had worked well as they didn't interfere with each other's personal lives, although it had been more than a little disconcerting when Draco announced to Harry last month that he thought he, too, might be gay, and did Harry have any suggestions as to what Draco could do to meet likely men?

Harry did, as it happened, and so here they were.

"Want to dance?" The burly stranger wasn't asking Harry, but Draco, who shot one look at Harry, put down his half-finished drink, and accepted.

Draco was a very good dancer, Harry noted. Not that he hadn't known that, sort of, but it was different seeing him in their flat dancing to the Weird Sisters over the WWN, and seeing him on a crowded dance floor, pressed up against someone he'd barely met and looking for all the world as if he were going to have sex right there. Harry swallowed and reached for Draco's glass. No need to let it go to waste, and Draco didn't look as if he were going to return any time soon.

Eventually Harry, too, ventured out to dance. He'd improved rather a lot since Hogwarts, and had no lack of men trying to put the moves on him. The grope-and-grind was enjoyable as ever, but somehow none of them appealed enough for Harry to take his usual trip to the back room. Oh, well, it wasn't as if he _had_ to get laid tonight. His hand would do just fine, and none of that messing about with condoms – the one big disadvantage of sex with Muggles, he couldn't use protective charms. Bugger. Had he warned Draco about that?

Harry craned his neck, trying to find Draco, finally spotting him back at the bar, apparently chatting up the bartender. _That_ was a waste of time, as Harry knew from experience.

"Draco." Harry nudged him.

"Harry!" Draco turned and gave him a gleeful smile. "You were right – _fantastic_ place."

"Uh, yeah, but I need to tell you something. It's important."

"Oh, all right," said Draco, pouting a little bit. "Just let me have this drink. You have one more too, with me."

"Fine, whatever." This was Harry's fourth whisky, and he was feeling the effects.

"Now," Draco put his arm around Harry's waist as they finished. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Um..." It was going to be awkward, explaining this here.

"Never mind. We'll go home and you can tell me there. Come on." Draco was pulling Harry outside, around the corner. "Sober enough to Apparate?"

Harry nodded, gathering himself.

"Good."

They landed in their living room with a _crack_.

"All your bits here?" Draco chuckled. "Wouldn't want you to be missing any of those. No. Not tonight."

He'd somehow pushed Harry down onto the couch and was climbing into his lap. Harry blinked in astonishment. "What are you...?"

"This was what I always wanted," Draco said, "but _you_ were too ruddy blind to see. So." He took off Harry's glasses and put them aside. "Maybe you can see better now?" he asked, and then their lips met.

As Harry kissed back, he was glad that he wouldn't have to explain condoms to Draco now.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for mordyn4, at the request of nessime_lisen, who suggested Harry/Draco, prompt "club fic with a happy ending."


End file.
